At present, the structure of the electric fireplace flame simulating device is mostly composed of a simulated fuel bed that acts as a combustion medium during combustion and a simulated flame device that simulates the flame generated during combustion.
The simulated fuel bed is typically composed of a simulated solid fuel, an ash bed, and a light source located below the ash bed. The simulated solid fuel simulation method generally uses light to project on the body of the simulated solid fuel, and the light makes it transparent, similar to the state in which the real solid fuel is burning red. Other devices simulate the state of real burning fuel by arranging light bars inside or around the simulated solid fuel to emit light.
However, in the existing technology, although it can simulate the burning red state of the real solid fuel and can even emit light, there is no flame shape above and around the simulated solid fuel, and it does feel like real burning flame that is flickering and leaping in air.